


It's Not Over Yet

by Kylorenfan123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theon Greyjoy, Cock Rings, Codependency, Collars, Creepy Ramsay Bolton, Crossdressing, Crying, Dom/sub, Drunk Theon Greyjoy, Edgeplay, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Getting Back Together, Handcuffs, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Puppy Play, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Spanking, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenfan123/pseuds/Kylorenfan123
Summary: Happy Holidays to Sylvan!!! This is my first secret Santa fic for someone, so I hope you like it.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton & Damon Dance-for-Me, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Thramsay Secret Satan 2020





	It's Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvanWhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvanWhispers/gifts).



> For sylvanWhispers

**1 week and 3 days after Ramsay and Theon broke up**

**12:00 pm**

**Robb’s house, Winterfell, Westeros**

Theon had been lying about in his bed for days, unable to get himself to get up and function. He spent most of his time crying until he slept, even though he knew he should be happy without Ramsay as his boyfriend. Ramsay was possessive, violent, and a fucking weirdo...but sometimes he was sweet, and Theon missed it all, the good and the bad. So, this is where Theon Greyjoy is a week after Ramsay and him were forced to break up, at Robb’s behest, a shade of himself, needing Ramsay to dominate him. 

“Theon!” A knock at his borrowed bedroom door. “Theon, it’s time to get up.” The man lying in bed under his blankets groaned in displeasure and for the millionth time wishing he was back at _his master’s house, curled on his bed, a good doggy._ Theon drug himself out of bed and shuffled to the door, opening it to reveal a smartly dressed Robb Stark. Robb was just staring at him with his hand raised, about to knock again and he knew he looked like garbage. He was hunched over, his face drawn and eyes red and filled with tears with bags under them. He was unshaved and greasy, his hair matted and growing out. The clothes he was wearing were Ramsay’s, black sweatpants and a pink sweater, both too big for his thin body. A thin body that was easily malleable for Ramsay. 

Robb standing there in his suit, shifting from left foot to right foot, eyes darting around made Theon feel worse. Suddenly, Ramsay was whispering in his ear, _“Why did Robb even meddle with our relationship if he can’t even look at you?”._ Theon lingered on that thought and fumed, hearing more and more white noise, completely missing whatever Robb was saying, his lips moving without sound. “...do you understand Theon?”, Robb looked at him with worry in his eye. “Yeah, I got it Robb, don’t even worry.”, Theon smiled, and if you could ignore his general appearance and his missing tooth, he almost seemed like old Theon Greyjoy again. Robb gave him a small smile and left leaving Theon alone with his thoughts. _I’m going out tonight._

_———————————————————————————————————————————_

**1 week and 3 days after Ramsay and Theon broke up**

**12:00 pm**

**The Dreadfort, Outside Winterfell, Westeros**

When Robb came and took his puppy away, Ramsay didn’t think it would become as big of a problem as it was, but he was proven wrong. He’s been so much more irritable and easier to anger lately. He went off on his boy's multiple times already and scared the maid by yelling and pulling one of his flaying knives on her so much that she broke down sobbing. His father had beaten him for that and normally by the end he had a smile on his face, but it only made him angrier and the worst part was he didn’t even know why he was angry. Now he knows why. 

It had been about two hours earlier around 10:00 am and Ramsay was stewing in his thoughts while eating some cereal in his room. Damon had been staying with him since...Theon left and was sitting across from him lounging on his bed. With cereal in his mouth, he grumbled, “Aye, fucker, get your gross shoes off of my bed. My ‘lovely’ stepmother just washed that shit and if my father sees mud and blood and whatever else is on those boots on my sheets, he’ll punish us both.” Ramsay was definitely not in the mood for this. Damon, the giant that he is, had to swing his whole body around to get his legs down. The blonde had a questioning look on his face. “Yo, Rams, what is your deal? You’ve been pissy ever since...”, Damon trailed off as a look of realization came over his face, “Holy shit!!! It's cause of that bitch you had. Theon!! I can’t believe it; you fucking miss him.” Damon fell into a pit of laughter, like this was the funniest thing he’d ever thought of. 

Ramsay slammed his bowl on his dresser and with a stony look on his face, icy-blue eyes looking especially feral from him narrowing them. That got Damon to quiet down enough to hear his oldest friend say, “His name is Reek...and I don’t miss him.” Damon quickly sobered up and got serious, which was unnatural to his personality. “Rams, I think you do, and it makes sense doesn't it. You’ve been irritable ever since he broke up with you, going off on me and Skinner and those dumbasses. Just admit it.” Ramsay quickly crossed the room and grabbed Damon by the front of his hoodie, “Firstly ‘Damie’, his stupid friend Robb Stark forced him to leave me, he wouldn’t have otherwise. And I don’t miss him.” Damon looked down at his shorter friend, “Oh really, then why do you need to correct me about how the breakup happened?” 

Ramsay looked horrified and let go of Damon and leapt back as if his hands had been burned. He trembled as he stared at his hands as he thought of his Reek. _Greasy hair growing out that he would run his hands through after a punishment would be over. Those big eyes filling with tears, shining as bright as crystals, rolling down flushed cheeks. His pretty choke-able neck covered in Ramsay’s bite marks, with his collar wrapped around it. His straining voice croaking out master,_ _m’lord_ _, and sometimes...daddy._ Ramsay’s gaze rose to meet his friend’s oddly sympathetic eyes. “Fuck Damie, you’re right. I miss my pet so bad.” 

So, while it took him sometime to admit it Ramsay knew what the problem is. His pet is gone, and every boy needs a loyal dog. He ran his fingers over the collar and sighed. Damon came in and happily announced he was going to distract Ramsay from whatever this aching was tonight. Ramsay smirked then walked over to him, “How about we find a girl to play with? Let’s head to the tavern tonight.” Damon whooped and hollered, excited for some action and that his friend was back. He grabbed Ramsay, lifted him, and swung him around. Ramsay knew though, his heart wouldn’t be into it tonight. 

———————————————————————————————————————

 **1 week and 3 days after Ramsay and Theon broke up**

**6:30 pm**

**Robb’s house, Winterfell, Westeros**

Theon stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, he was clean of bruises but thankfully Ramsay's marks will always be there even if no one else could see them. He had cleaned himself up for the first time in a week though, his neck-length hair is clean and curly, his face is shaven, he smells like the soap in Robb’s shower, but he misses Ramsay’s scent. He washed Ramsay’s clothes and is wearing them to the tavern tonight, he needs a part of Ramsay on him at all times. When he looked in the mirror, he swore he could see Ramsay standing behind him with his signature smile that while he at first found creepy, now is a source of comfort. He could hear his clear voice muttering in his ear, _“You know you need to go to a tavern outside of Winterfell, so no one notices you. They’ll report back to perfect boy Robb and you’ll be locked up forever. You’ll never have a chance to see me again, so make it count.”_ Theon knew he needed Ramsay, he couldn’t live without him, he was barely functioning now. He was just wandering aimlessly through life as time goes on. _I’ll go to the tavern tonight and see what happens._

**8:30 pm**

**The Flame Inside Tavern, Outside Winterfell, Westeros**

Not only is the tavern outside of Winterfell, but also Theon has never drunk here before so that lowers the chances of being noticed even more. While Ramsay had taken him out when they were together it was never here. That is why Theon decided to come here. He had been drinking for the past half hours and was feeling a bit buzzed, so far, he had three drinks. He wasn’t feeling any better though, but that isn’t the point. The point is to numb himself for the time being. He just slammed down his mug after having his third drink when the bartender passed him a shot of Dorne whiskey, his favorite whiskey to do shots with. “I didn’t order this.”, he said to the bartender. “Yeah, but the guy at table four paid for it.”, he replied and went back to grabbing a beer for the guy a few stools down. 

This confused Theon because while he is bisexual, the tavern he chose isn’t a gay bar, so he’s not used to being hit on in a place like this, but he’s already drinking to numb himself so he might as well have a one-night stand too. He picked up the shot, looked over to the booth, though he couldn’t see the two men there clearly, and drank the shot. For the next few hours, he stopped ordering drinks because the shots kept coming from the mystery man at table four. He kept drinking them and eventually it was 2:00 am and he was out of it. The two men stood up and the shorter one whispered to the taller one, then the taller one left the tavern and the shorter one came up to the counter. He could barely hear but it seemed like the man was paying for his tab and was taking him with him. 

Theon finally looked closely at the man and he looked so much like Ramsay. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and a whimper building in his throat at the sight. The man hushed him and lifted him in his arms and carried him to a car that was driven by the taller man. The door was opened, and he was sat on the lap of the man who looked so much like his ex. He felt a hand in his hair and hot breath on the back of his throat, then heard the whisper, “I have you back and I’m never letting you go again.” He muttered Ramsay’s name even though it definitely wasn’t him, and that was all he remembered before he passed out. 

———————————————————————————————————————

 **Unknown Time**

**Unknown Place**

Theon woke up first noticing his head pounding and a dry mouth. The next thing he noticed was that he was handcuffed to a bed, spread eagle, on his back and there was someone cuddling him. The third thing he noticed is that he was naked except for his boxers. He shifted a tiny bit and heard a yawn, then a hand was petting his hair. He was panicking inside because he didn’t remember anything from the night before after he started taking shots. “Puppy, are you awake? I bet your head is killing you, isn’t it?”, the voice spoke right next to his head, in his ear, making the headache feel like his head was splitting. He knew that smug sounding tone, but there was no way, tears welled up. “Oh, poor thing, don’t cry”, the voice crooned, “We haven’t even started to have fun yet. You can cry your pretty tears when your body is completely surrendered to me, how we used to be but better.” As the voice trailed off it sounded more feral, and Theon felt a smirk against his neck, before a kiss and bite. A whimper left Theon’s quivering lips. A tongue trailed up his neck before a familiar pair of lips kissed his falling teardrops away. 

“I know you know who I am, so say my name.” 

“R-Ramsay” 

A sharp pain on his left cheek, as he was slapped with an experienced hand. It happened so quick he didn’t feel the pain until after the sound came, echoing in the small bedroom. He cried out, the slap and noise irritating his head further. Those hands gripped his face, thumbs under his eyes right on his cheekbones. He was forced to stare into a face he knew he missed but not this much. His ex-boyfriend, his _master,_ Ramsay Bolton. Tears dripped onto Ramsay’s fingers as they stared, time stopping. Those piercing eyes, the pale skin, dark hair, smirking lips that Theon knew would be lucky to kiss. All of Ramsay overwhelmed and captivated poor, simple Theon. 

“Who am I pet?” 

“Master!” 

The smile grew even wider, and his Ramsay looked positively demonic. “Good boy, you remember, but we’ll need to remind you and others who you belong to. You, Reek, are mine. Forever and ever.” Ramsay stepped away from his pet to leave the room to grab his toys. He left the door open, to allow them to converse. “You see Reek, even though you were taken from me we are fit for each other by the Gods. If we weren’t you would not have been so easy to get back. You were just sitting in that tavern, so far from Winterfell and so close to me. Just drinking yourself under, it’s almost as if you wanted me to take you back. You need me Reek, you need your master to care for you, don’t you sweet boy? I mean, it was obvious, you were even wearing my clothes at that tavern, that was real cute sweetheart.” He stepped back into the room with a bag, closed the door, and locked it. “I want you to speak your thoughts pet, tell me the truth, and remember good boys don’t lie and I can always tell.” 

Reek’s eyes fluttered and he tilted his head down as much as he could while being restrained, at least until Ramsay gripped him under his chin and lifted his head. Reek groaned and Ramsay’s eyebrows raised, chuckling, “Keep your head up pet or I’ll put something under there to keep it up.” Reek raised his head and nodded to his master. “Yes master. Reek missed you so much. I didn’t want to leave, and I didn’t want to live with Robb.” The tears fell again. “Please, don’t your Reek master. I’m yours.” A pinch to his side caused him to hiss. “Do not repeat that word. You know how I feel about the word ‘please’.” “Yes master”, Reek answered looking his master in the eye. 

“Before we start, I have a gift for you.” Ramsay shuffled off the bed to retrieve something from the bag on the floor. Reek had a confused look on his face and focused on the pain in his arms from the strain of the restraints, he didn't know how long it has been since he was handcuffed. A smiling Ramsay had something behind his back. “Close your eyes, pet!!” Reek closed his eyes and heard a jingling. “Alright Reek, you can open them now.” Reek opened his eyes and saw his collar hanging in Ramsay’s hands, the leather worn and the tag that had ‘Reek’ engraved on it gleaming. A shaky smile appeared on his face. “M-Master, can I have it back on?” Ramsay leaned in, kissed his forehead, and whispered “Of course you can pet.” Reek lifted his head to reveal his neck, which allowed Ramsay to place the collar on Reek’s neck, where it belonged. 

“Now that you are properly collared, we can begin. Firstly, you need to have some punishment for leaving your master behind. I will uncuff you and you will do everything I say, right Reek? You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”, Ramsay explained to his pet completely serious. “Yes master, Reek wants to be good.” That earned him a head pat and Ramsay grabbed the key. “Good boy.” He swiftly unlocked the cuffs, revealing the bruised, thin wrists. “Oh, sweet thing, you bruise so easily. That’s perfect because my marks will be all over you.” Ramsay stared down at his pet’s naked body, happy at seeing that scars he left, they can never be erased. He suddenly grabbed Reek’s boxers and yanked them down, causing him to yelp and try to cover himself. 

“Reek don’t even try to cover yourself. I know what your little cock is like.” Ramsay let out a chuckle as his pet flushed red. Ramsay sat down on a chair next to the bed and pulled a paddle out of the bag, “You’re going to climb on my lap and lay down and take your punishment. You don’t have to count or anything, just feel it.” Reek stumbled over and stood in front of his master; head tilted down. “Thank you master, you’re too kind to Reek.” Ramsay’s right arm shot out and grabbed Reek’s wrist and pulled him over his lap, and it took a minute for Reek to steady himself. Reek was still shivering so Ramsay ran his hand over his back and then over his ass focusing there, rubbing and groping causing Reek to hiss. “I can’t wait to see your little ass get bruised and sore.” Reek crossed his legs and kicked them back and forth, waiting for his master to start. That impatience annoyed Ramsay who clapped him once on his left cheek with his hand, causing Reek to moan and shift his hips forward. 

Ramsay stilled his hand and was quiet for a minute. “Reek, you will not be getting your tiny, sad cock off until I say you can, so get off of my lap, grab a ring from my bag and come here.” Reek shuffled off of his master’s lap, embarrassed which only increased seeing the tiny stain of pre on his master’s pant leg. He quickly got the cock ring from his bag and wobbled back over, handing it to Ramsay who beckoned him with a finger. Reek stood in front of him silent as he stroked Reek until he was completely hard, then placed the ring on him. Reek whined. “Well, I wouldn’t have to do this if you could control yourself. You can’t, you’re just a mangy mutt. Now, get on my lap.” Ramsay slapped his thigh and Reek jumped on, knowing if the punishment was over then he could play. 

Reek didn’t know how long he was spanked for; all he knew was that it hurt, and Ramsay wasn’t holding back whatsoever. It definitely felt like Ramsay was taking out his frustrations on him, which is what reek was for. Every hit of the paddle only increased the pain on his backside, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week after this was all over. He still wouldn’t have it any other way though. The pain allowed him to no think of what would happen when Robb realized where he was and who he was with, it allowed him to just be Reek. After thinking about this and a particularly hard hit on his sit-spot, the dam finally burst, and Reek was sobbing. Ramsay paused and rubbed Reek’s poor ass, it was bright red and starting to bruise already. Soon enough, it would be black and blue, and Ramsay would take advantage of the lingering pain by slapping Reek’s ass whenever he could. Despite the pain Reek was feeling, he was still hard as could be and was glad for the ring, because if he came without Ramsay’s permission the punishment would be much worse. 

“I think we’re done with the paddle Reek.” Ramsay said while placing it on the floor, his arm aching from the long spanking he gave his pet. He pulled Reek up, so he was sitting on Ramsay’s lap. He hissed feeling his ass against the fabric of Ramsay’s pants against the tender flesh. Ramsay tilted his head up and loved seeing the red face and tears streaming like rivers. He kissed his Reek happy to have him back, and Reek let out a little happy sound of pleasure. Ramsay then bit his lip and transferred his mouth to Reek’s neck and bit down hard, causing him to yelp. Ramsay removed his mouth and there were clear teeth indents in Reek’s throat and they were bleeding. “Time to take this to the bed, Reek.” 

Ramsay easily lifted his frail pet into his arms and carried him back to the bed they woke up in not so long ago. He threw Reek down onto the bed and climbed over him, looking every bit a predator who caught his prey. “You're going to suck me off, and if I feel a hint of teeth, I’ll knock some more of them out.” Ramsay relaxed himself against the headrest and placed his hands behind his head and stretched out. Reek quickly set to work, first unbuckling his pants and placing the belt on the floor. Ramsay was clearly aroused, his jeans tenting out which Reek mouthed against slightly soaking them. Ramsay kicked him in the shoulder, “I know you’re desperate for my cock, but let’s get to the main event.” Reek, with shaky hands, unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down and pulled the legs down reveling Ramsay’s pale skin on his thighs. 

Ramsay raised his legs a bit so Reek could completely pull his pants off. Ramsay is left in just his black t-shirt and pink briefs. Reek placed his knee against Ramsay’s underwear as he pulled the shirt over his head revealing his chest. Reek will never get tired of seeing that pale skin and slightly muscled torso. Reek kissed his master’s lips then kissed his way down his torso until he got to his underwear. He placed a kiss on Ramsay’s covered cock, and he released a gasping breath. Reek quickly yanked down those briefs and deepthroated Ramsay. 

“Fuck”, Ramsay exclaimed as he grabbed Reek’s hair in his fingers and knotted them forcing his head down on the root of his cock as much as he could. Reek gagged and sputtered, and tears were forming, and he was kept there for a solid 30 seconds. He was unable to breath and felt himself blacking out when Ramsay released him. Reek sat back on his heels, sputtering, dry heaving, catching his breath. “It seems we both are too excited huh Reek,” Ramsay quipped with the confidence of a man who thinks he’s very clever but isn’t. Soon enough, Reek was back to blowing his master, this time being smarter and taking only what he can and using his hand on what won’t fit in his mouth. 

He could hear Ramsay cum before he felt it, his master released a deep groan from his chest. Then, he pulled Reek down and shot deep into his throat, Reek being a good boy swallowed everything like he had been trained. Ramsay released him and he coughed once, a bit of cum on his lips. Ramsay kissed him and smirked. “Lay on the bed, we’re not done yet.” Reek laid prone on the bed staring at Ramsay above him. 

“I want you to suck my fingers like you did my cock.” It was easy for Reek to follow that order, he always did love Ramsay’s fingers, they’re strong and nice and thick. Reek took several of Ramsay’s fingers in his mouth and sucked, eyes fluttering at the sensation. It was so easy to just follow orders, to be good, when he had proper direction at least. Eventually, Ramsay pulled his fingers from Reek’s mouth, saliva connecting the fingers and Reek’s tongue. “I’m going to take your ring off and finger you, giving you a bit of prep since we haven’t fucked in a while so consider yourself lucky. Though knowing you, you were fucking others after you left me. If you cum before I say you can, you won’t be able to cum for weeks and I'll ensure that.” Reek knew Ramsay wouldn’t joke about that. “I promise master, Reek won’t...and Reek didn’t have anyone after you.” 

Ramsay smirked and ran one finger around his hole while removing the ring with his other hand, “I know Reek.” He inserted one finger and began moving it, Reek crying out. “Your cunt is rather tight”. He continued until he felt that Reek could take two, then inserted the second finger. Now he was continuously hitting his prostate and stretching Reek. Reek continued to let out little moans and whimpers. “Remember, don’t cum or you’ll disappoint me Reek. Then you’ll get more punishment.” Three fingers were now stretching Reek and Ramsay was getting more impatient, wanting to feel his pet. He removed the three fingers and grabbed the lube, slicking his cock up. 

He placed the tip right at Reek’s hole and kissed his brow. “Time to fuck your little cunt, remind me who’s is this?” He pushed in which pulled a shriek and groan from Reek. “You master!!” Ramsay smiled moving in and out, “You’re sucking me in Reek. I guess you really can’t get enough of me.” Reek’s hands scrambled for something to clutch and settled on Ramsay’s back, his nails leaving scratches. Ramsay hissed under his breath and snickered, continuously driving into Reek and moving his mouth to Reek’s nipples to bite and suck them. It wasn’t that long in, but Ramsay already felt desperate, it was too long without his Reek. 

“Reek, it’s almost over.” Reek startled; he was desperate especially with this pressure against his prostate. “Master, please may I come.” Ramsay decided Reek had been good and took his punishment well, “Yes, you may come pet.” Reek let out a groan and came, his walls tightening around Ramsay. That pushed him over the edge, and he came into Reek, biting his shoulder which muffled his groan. They both collapsed into a sweating, panting heap and laid there for a solid 10 minutes. 

Ramsay eventually got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag and wiped himself and Reek down. He stomped out into the kitchen and got two glasses of water. He climbed back into the bed and held Reek up so he could drink. “Well, how what that?” Reek smiled and looked at his master, “It was very good.” They sat in silence as they relaxed when there was a knock at the door. Ramsay groaned then got up, throwing on his clothes, then he got a bundle of clothes and threw it to Reek. “Here put this on, you’ll look so pretty in it.” 

———————————————————————————————————————

 **1 week and 4 days after Ramsay and Theon broke up**

**2 pm**

**The** **Dreadfort** **, Outside Winterfell, Westeros**

Robb Stark was severely pissed off. He returned home the night before to find Theon missing. After confirming with his siblings that he wasn’t with them, as well as not being seen in any bars or restaurants in Winterfell he knew Ramsay was the next best bet. He didn’t know why Theon wanted Ramsay, he was awful and abusive to him. He did things like scar him and knock out his teeth. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. Eventually Ramsay opened it. “Stark” was the cold first word. “Snow” was his response. He could see that got to Ramsay though he tried to pretend it didn’t. “Where is Theon?” A smirk, “Theon isn’t here. Right Reek?” Ramsay fully opened the door, and Robb stared in horror as his friend was in a tiny shirt and skirt with a collar on and covered in bite marks and bruises. Re- no Theon looked determined, “I’m staying here with Ramsay, Robb”. Ramsay’s smirk grew larger if possible, “I told you it wasn’t over yet Stark.” The door was closed on his face. 

———————————————————————————————————————

 **0 Days after Ramsay and** ~~**Theon** ~~ **Reek broke up**


End file.
